


A Cigarette with Draco

by Sexidebater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexidebater/pseuds/Sexidebater
Summary: Hermione caught Draco red handed smoking. Little does she know exactly what this will lead to. Dramione, explicit for a reason!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is explicit for a reason. Be aware of that. I am NOW a former smoker (ONLY because I'm a broke ass bitch and can't afford smokes or vape pods :( ) so I understand how it's stress relieving. And I can see Draco being a bad boy smoker.

*March- 5th Year*

Hermione never thought that Draco Malfoy would be a smoker, yet here he was, standing at the base of Ravenclaw tower with a cancer stick between his lips. She approached him and gave him a warning, deciding to be lenient today. She didn’t feel like picking a fight and getting in trouble with the inquisition squad.

For once Draco didn’t sneer, he only smirked as the cig hung out of his mouth, he took an inhale, and then pulled it from his lips. “Oh, come off it, Granger. I just had a wonderful shag. Let me enjoy this one fag and then I’ll go inside. It’s not like the pink toad would give me detention anyway. She has a creepy obsession with me.”

Hermione must have had an obviously surprised look on her face because Draco actually laughed as he took another hit off his cigarette.

“What? Do you think I like dedicating ALL my free time to busting other students? I had other interests, like chasing all the pretty birds around the castle, reading big books, and doing homework. But nope, now I only have time for homework and inquisition squad. No more books, and this was the first time in months I had enough time to catch one of you pretty birds. Let me have my moment.” Draco mused, taking another drag.

Hermione felt her jaw drop. She was having a conversation with Draco that didn’t involve full blown insults, he essentially just called her pretty, and he just admitted that he didn’t like Umbridge. 

“You want one Granger? You look like you could use a stress reliever?” Draco said, holding the pack out to her. “Running around with Potty all day, doing whatever the hell you idiots are doing, must be frustrating.”

Hermione stared at it for a second, then shook her head, “No thank you. If I went home with a smoking habit, I’d never hear the end of it. My parents are dentists, they fix people's teeth. Smokers almost always have the worst teeth and the worst breath. I hear about it all the time.”

Draco chuckled and put the pack away, “Wow, muggles are weird. A job where you fix teeth. Then again, they can’t make their problems go away with a flick of a wand. Well Granger, this has been a lovely chat, don’t tell anyone about it, and if you ever change your mind and need a cigarette, just come and find me. I’ll be nice to you.”

He tossed the but on the ground and smashed it with his foot. Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips, “You better not leave that there Malfoy. I’ll report you to McGonagall with the charge of littering.”

Draco laughed and picked up the butt, “Sure you will Granger. See you around.”

*November 6th-Year*

Hermione was stressed, and she had no clue what to do. Harry was obsessed with the fucking potions book, Ron was obsessed with Lavender, and Ginny had homework. 

Hermione felt completely and utterly alone. She hadn’t realized how dependent she was on her friends for her social life, that now when them off doing their own things, she had no one.

She checked the clock and saw that it was 1 am.

She stared at the wall and thought back over the last year, trying to find something she could do to destress. Her homework was done, her head hurt from staring at the words in a book, the prophet made her sad, and she just wanted a distraction.

For some reason her mind drifted to Malfoy and that cigarette that he offered her all those months ago. Now that she was thinking about it, he was looking worse for wear this year. Paler than normal.

And now that she was thinking about it, she really could use that cigarette, bad teeth be damned, she had magic now!

“Dobby!” she said to the empty common room.

The elf popped into the room with a loud crack. He was wearing mismatched socks and two hats on each of his ears, “Yes Miss Granger?”

“This is the weirdest question I will ever ask you, and you can’t tell Harry, just because he’ll commit me, but will you go see if Malfoy is awake? And if he is, tell him that I want to take him up on that cigarette.”

Dobby looked a bit surprised, “Okay Miss. I’ll do that. I think he is awake right now, he usually goes to bed at 3 on Friday nights. Has been that way for years. I’ll be back.”

Dobby disappeared with a pop and Hermione found herself staring at the wall for another five minutes until Dobby popped back into the room.

“Master Malfoy says that he is surprised that you are taking him up on a cigarette, but he said to meet him by the Ravenclaw Tower, like last time. Miss Granger, please be careful. Master Malfoy, he is going through a lot, and while he needs understanding, that does not mean he needs pardoning. Just, please be careful.” Dobby replied, wringing his hands.

Hermione smiled as she stood up, “I’ll be fine Dobby. I’ve hit him before, and I’ll hit him again if I have to.”

Dobby forced a smile and disappeared. 

Hermione grabbed her coat and hat and ducked out of the portrait. The fat lady called out to her, “Where are the other two of your trio?”

“I’m on a solo trip tonight.”

The fat lady didn’t respond as Hermione scurried down the hall, listening for any teachers. She wasn’t on rounds tonight, and she didn’t want to explain herself, by herself. If her two bumbling fools were with her, then they would just have to drop the Voldemort card.

Not this time.

Hermione made her way out of the castle quickly and without incident. She made her way over to Ravenclaw tower and found Malfoy already standing there with a cigarette lit.

“Ahhh, Mr. Malfoy, very unbecoming of a prefect.” She teased, moving to stand next to him. 

He handed her his pack and didn’t reply until she had a cigarette in her mouth and forgot that she was a witch.

“No lighter?” she asked.

Malfoy looked at her like she was dumb, “Granger, you’re a witch. Lighters are for muggles who don’t carry a pointy stick that channels magic.”

Hermione’s face turned ready as she took out her wand and lit the end of her cigarette. Malfoy laughed. Hermione took a drag and coughed. Malfoy laughed harder.

“First cigarette?” He asked.

Hermione nodded, “Yeah. But I’ve got nobody to talk to, and smoking is a socially acceptable way of dealing with stress.”

“Nobody to talk to? What about Potty the Boy Wonder and his cohort the Weasel, and his sister, the Weaslette?” Malfoy asked as he took a drag.

Hermione took a drag and watched the cigarette burn, “Well, Won-Won is obsessed with Lav-Lav, it’s disgusting. I can’t stand to be in the room with them. I feel like he’s being overly obsessed with her to get back at me for something, but I don’t know what that something is. And Harry is lost in his own little world of bullshitting his way through potions and stalking your boss Voldemort. And stalking you for that matter. Keep your eye on him for me. Harry’s not in a good place with Sirius dying and everything. As for Ginny, her and Harry having something going on I think? Either way, she has homework due. Why am I telling you this?”

Malfoy laughed, “Because you’re overly stressed and out of your comfort zone. For the first time, you are not needed by either of them, and it’s throwing you off your game. Why you sought me out, I don’t know. Why didn’t you go to Cormic or Anthony? Or hell, Blaise?”

She chuckled and took another drag, smoking was getting easier, “Why do you think Cormic sucked so bad at his try outs? He annoys me, so I might have interfered. As for Anthony, we’re not compatible, at all. People always want to put smart people together, so we leave everyone else alone, and the majority of the time, smart people just get on each other’s nerves and fight.”

“Hey! I get better marks than Goldstein, and you and I get on each other’s nerves for other reasons. Otherwise, I long to have an intelligent conversation.” Malfoy teased.

Hermione chuckled and took another drag, exhaling slowly and watching the smoke disperse into the air, “Yeah. How are things going for you and Lord Voldy?”

Malfoy groaned, “Well, you gave me your life story, might as well give you mine. He’s currently playing tea party at my house. I’m dreading Christmas and am hoping I catch something awful and am stuck in the infirmary for the entire break. I don’t want to face him.”

She took a deep breath, “Does this have to do with the mission that Harry keeps rambling about? He claims that you’ve been tasked with something.”

Malfoy took a drag and stared up at the stars, “I refuse to incriminate myself Granger, but yes. I’ve been given an impossible task, and the Dark Lord has set me up to fail. I don’t find this cause worthy of my time, and I don’t believe it, but there is no way out.”

“There’s always a way out. Just talk to Dumbledore. He’ll gladly put you in hiding.”

Malfoy chuckled, “It’s not that easy. The Dark Lord is holding my mother hostage. He has already threatened to kill her if I leave. My father, I’m indifferent to, he’s the one who got us into this mess. My mother is the last person that I care about in this world.”

Hermione didn’t realize what she was doing until her hand was on his left forearm and pushing up his coat sleeve to look at his dark mark.

Malfoy grunted but allowed it.

“So, Harry is right?” She said softly, her fingers delicately tracing the mark.

“Yep. Good Ole Potty is right. I’m the real bad guy this year.” Malfoy replied. He took out a new cigarette and lit it with the old one, before tossing that one to the ground and stomping it out.

She removed her hand from his arm and Malfoy pulled his sleeve back down. Hermione took another drag of her cigarette and looked at him.

“What caused the change? When did you stop believing in the cause?”

“When he killed Diggory the pure blood. I started getting disenchanted. My father had for years, bragged about killing the unworthy blood traitors and mudbloods, but the cause killed a pure blood, and I realized that this probably was not about blood purity and it was more about power. And then I saw how you were treated last year, and I saw those torturous punishments you underwent. Your hand was bleeding, and I saw how your blood was as red as mine, it wasn’t dirty.” Malfoy grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across the “I Will Not Be An Insufferable Know-It-All,” scar that she got from doing lines. 

“I’m sorry. I got tripped up on power at one-point last year, and then I came crashing down. I hated working for her, but I liked the power the inquisition squad gave. I’m so sorry. I’m between a rock and a hard place, and I’m so fucking terrified. Whatever move I make, somebody is going to get hurt. At this point, I’m just trying to survive.”

She dropped her cigarette to the ground and with her now free hand, and cupped his face, feeling his angular jawline. “Draco,” she said softly.

He forced a chuckle, “You’re not going to slap me again, are you?”

Hermione rubbed her thumb against his jaw. Draco leaned into her touch and brought the hand that he was holding to his lips, and kissed her scar. 

The next few seconds were a blur. Hermione found herself smashing her lips against Draco’s and him responding. He turned her, so she was pressed against the castle wall, and Draco’s hands were resting under her bottom, holding her off the ground against the wall.

Hermione’s fingers went through his silky hair, and Draco’s fingers tangled themselves in her semi-tamed mane of curls.

She tasted like vanilla and he tasted like peppermint and cigarettes. It wasn’t a bad taste in her opinion. 

A few seconds later, they pulled away at the same time. Draco guided her to the ground before removing his hands from her form. She felt cold without him holding her, and Draco felt empty without her in his arms.

“Um, should we talk about that?” I said softly.

Draco looked down at his discarded, still lit cigarette. He crushed it with his foot, “Yes. We shouldn’t do that again, and we should mention it to anyone. Fuck, that is going to be hard to hide from the Dark Lord. He’s really good at occlumency. Fuck, I want to kiss you again though.”

Her eyes widened, “What?”

Draco snorted, “You’re beautiful, Granger. Yeah, you were a bucktooth freak when we were younger, but I was a slicked hair shit head. I was an asshole to you, I’ve always been an asshole to you, but you never cease to surprise me. You have been nice to me tonight, and I-“

Hermione grabbed him by the jacket lapels and pulled him down for another kiss. He was so much taller than her, almost a good foot. 

He responded back quickly, and his hands were back around her body, pressing her back against the wall. 

Draco’s lips left hers and went to her neck. She was delicious, tasting like vanilla and cookies. His hand drifted up her skirt, and was cupping her bottom, only her tights keeping his hands from her flesh. He was tempted to remove them though.

She moaned softly, and grabbed his hair at the roots, forcing his lips back to hers. His lips were soft, and he tasted amazing. She wanted more. 

But this was a bad idea. A very bad, and a very stupid idea. It was so wrong, but felt so right.

Draco pulled back a few seconds later, huffing for breath. He kept his forehead against hers, his nose touching hers. His lips were mere inches from hers.

“Draco, you can tell me anything,” I whispered.

“I know I can, and I know you won’t tell Potty. But if I tell you, then you will be in danger.” He replied, his voice an octave lower than usual. 

“I’m already in danger.” She replied, her hand cupping his cheek. 

She pulled his face back to hers, kissing him.

They snogged for a few more minutes before pulling away for breath, Draco resting his forehead on hers, pressing soft kisses to the crown of her head.

“I’ve been tasked with Killing Dumbledore. The Dark Lord expects me to fail. If I fail, then my mother and I will probably be killed. This is your only warning. If you get involved with me, then you will be in extreme danger. I won’t care what happens to me, I will care what happens to you. Do you understand me?”

Hermione nodded carefully, “Yeah. I’m already in danger, so what’s another thing on my plate? He’s already after me, so it’s not that big of a deal to add some extra danger.”

“Got it.” He replied before kissing her again.

*March 6th Year*

Meet me on the top of the astronomy tower at 2AM.  
-Draco M

He had given her no option to say no. Hermione knew that this meeting would be different. It wouldn’t be stolen kisses between cigarettes. Intense make out sessions, heightening the sexual frustration growing between them. It had been like for months, since they first kissed.

He had told her about some of his mission, but not all of it. Hermione kept her mouth shut. She knew it was approaching and this would be one of the last times she would see him in this new light. Then he would become the enemy once more.

Hermione borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak after dinner and once her roommates were sound asleep around midnight thirty, Hermione go ready.

She had been prepping since Christmas for this moment, picking up some cute underthings with her muggle female cousin. 

She pulled on the black lacy knickers and bra while under the covers and then slipped on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top.

She swung the cloak around her form and headed down the stairs and out the portrait. The Fat Lady grumbled about being disturbed by another ghost, and Hermione ignored her.

Hermione was super early to the astronomy tower but that’s how she wanted it. She didn’t want to be late, and she wanted a few moments to herself to truly think about the implications of what she was about to do. She was about to sleep with the enemy, and it would be so so delicious.

The heightened fear of getting caught made it even more exciting, and the taboo just sent the excitement over the top.  
Though she was over thirty minutes early, Draco was already waiting for her, a cigarette in his mouth.

He had set the place up with lanterns that gave off a low glow, a small fire burning in each one. They were floating in the air. He had laid out some blankets on the floor with some pillows. He was leaning out the window, a cigarette in one hand and his free hand gripping the window sill.

Hermione shed the invisibility cloak and approached him softly. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his form, resting her check on his back.  
Draco smiled softly and relaxed at her touch.

“Did you have any trouble getting here?”

“None whatsoever, I borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak. I walked easily by the prefects.”

“Good, I set a warding spell so prefects will forget to check the astronomy tower tonight and will just turn around. I set it so it would let you in.”

“That’s advance magic.”

“It was a part of my training to be a Death Eater. We have to learn wards.”

Hermione was silent but her arms tightened around Draco and she pressed her lips to the center of his back.

Draco took a drag of his cigarette before flicking it off the astronomy tower and breaking her embrace so he could turn and face her.

He looked down at her small form, and she looked up at him. Draco placed his hand under her chin and kissed her lips softly.

“I’m going to miss you,” he murmured against her lips.

“You’re leaving that soon?”

“Yes, this is my goodbye. Please don’t overthink it. I’m about to be under more scrutiny, I won’t be able to see you at all, so this is the last time. I’m sorry.”

Hermione sniffled as she teared up and a few tears escaped.

Draco hurried to wipe them and kiss her forehead.

“My love, please don’t cry. It’s for the best we end it tonight. But I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I died with having had you.”

Hermione nodded in agreement and sniffled again, “And I wouldn’t forgive myself for the same thing.”

She stood on her toes and kissed Draco softly.

Draco groaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue probing at her mouth, begging for entrance. She obliged and their tongues were tangled in a battle for dominance.

His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he cradled her face. Hermione’s arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers placing with the strands of hair at the base of his neck.

Draco pulled away a few seconds later and pulled her to the makeshift blanket bed, sitting down and pulling her gently into his lap.

Hermione sat across his lap and kissed him with ease now that they were face to face. She didn’t have to stand on her toes.

Draco’s lips left hers and traveled down the exposed skin of her neck, placing soft kisses and sharp nips, careful not to leave any marks. The nips earned quiet moans and gasps from Hermione. Draco smirked against her skin as he peppered her right shoulder with kisses.

Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself before grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling the garment over her head. 

Draco groaned when he was her lacy bra and he hardened under her. She had prepared. She knew where this was going.

Draco kissed her collar bones as his hands slipped behind her back and undid her bra. He pulled it off her slim form and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it gently. Hermione gasped and her eyes shot open wide as her head tilted back. This was all new to her, having never been with someone. But she had read up on it and knew how to keep it from hurting and what to expect.

Draco moved onto her left nipple and he circled it with his tongue.

He gently laid her on the blankets, her head resting comfortably on a pillow. He stood and pulled off his shirt, revealing his slip seeker’s body. He may have quit the team, but he still practiced for the unlikely future in which he could return to the sport.

He pulled off his sweats and pants, releasing his cock. Hermione’s eyes widened. It was average size, but still looked big to Hermione. 

He climbed on top of her, balancing his weight on his forearms. He looked down into her chocolate eyes and groaned.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He whispered before burying his face in her hair.

Hermione smiled and snuggled her face into his neck, kissing the crook softly. She peppered his neck with kisses, as far as she could reach.

Draco pulled away a few seconds later and pressed his lips against hers, hard this time. He poured his heart and soul into that kiss, releasing all his passion and love for her.

He released her lips and kissed his way down her body, stopping at her breasts to give them so attention before kissing his way to her navel where he swirled his tongue around her belly button and finally reaching the hem of her shorts.

Hermione was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Her body was flushed from all the attention she was getting from him, and to be honest, she was nervous.

Draco slipped her fingers under the hem of her shorts and looked up at her, asking for permission with his eyes. Hermione gave a slight nod and draco pulled down her shorts, revealing her thin lacy knickers.

He groaned and kissed the inside of her thighs as he pushed them apart.

Hermione moaned softly.

He teased her thighs for a few minutes before pulling down her knickers and pulling them completely off. Draco buried his face in her quim and licked her slit before seperating her vaginal lips and attacking her engorged clit with his tongue.

She was already wet and ready for him. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, her eyes rolling back and she threw her head back as Draco made quick work of her cunt.

He dipped a finger inside of her as his tongue worked on her clit, and began to slowly pump in and out of her wetness.

“Oh, Draco,” she whispered breathlessly.

Draco groaned at the sound of his name.

He continued to eat her out until Hermione hit her high and came. Her back arched as she released a high pitched scream. Her first orgasm by the hand of someone else.

“There are silencing spells right?” She asked quietly after catching her breath.

Draco chuckled and rested his chin on her pelvic bone, “Of course my love.”

“You keep calling me that. Is there a reason why?” She asked quietly, her eyes wide.

“Yes, because I’m madly and stupidly in love with you. In another world, you’d be mine. All mine. I’d never let you go. But that world doesn’t exist. But I don’t want to leave you without you knowing my true feelings. That would be a shame if I were to die without you knowing how I truly felt. Now, are you ready?”

Hermione blushed and nodded, “You don’t want me to suck you off?”

“I couldn’t care less about a blow job right now, I just want to be buried inside of you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.”

Hermione blushed a deep red that covered her body as Draco made his was back to her face where he kissed her softly. His right hand held her left arm above her head and his fingers entwined with hers.

He lined himself up at her entrance and entered her slowly. Hermione moaned softly. She was wet and aroused enough for him to not hurt.

It was everything she had hoped for and more.

Draco groaned and buried his face in her neck where he kissed the side of her neck softly.

“Fuck. You feel amazing ‘Mione.” he groaned into her neck.

“You feel wonderful inside me.” Hermione responded breathlessly.

Draco began to thrust inside of her.

She wasn’t his first tryst obviously, but she would be his favorite. One that he would always want to revisit. And she was more than a tryst. He wished he could make her his wife. But that would never happen. Not in this lifetime. Maybe the next one.

Maybe. Maybe not.

But this short time, with her in his arms, that is all that mattered for him. To have her close to him, loving him, holding him, that’s all that he cared for. If he could end the war tomorrow, he would. If he had the shot to kill the Dark Lord and protect her, he would.

Draco made love to her that night. Holding her and kissing her. Paying attention to every facial feature, making sure she was never uncomfortable. CHerishing every moan that spilled from her sweet, plump lips. 

When they had finished, Hermione curled up into his side for a few minutes before Draco offered her a cigarette.

Cigarettes were always best after sex.

They stood by the window, naked as the day they were born, smoking and staring at the stars.

“I love you too,” Hermione admitted. “I love you more than books.”

Draco chuckled and kissed the side of her head. “Good. I wish I could be with you my love. I truly hope your side wins. If I don’t make it-”

“Don’t talk that way.” She commanded.

Draco ignored her command, “If I don’t make it, I want you to know, you’re the best that that has ever happened to me. I will never regret being with you. I will pray for your success. I don’t deserve you or your goodness, but I will take what I can get.”

Hermione flicked her cigarette out the window and buried herself into his arms, crying softly. 

Fate was so twisted and cruel.

They made love once more that night before parting ways as the sky slowly started to brighten and the stars went out one by one. 

Hermione hid under the cloak and left first, Draco insisted on staying to clean up and refused her help.

“I need a few minutes my love. I don’t want you to see me cry. And I know you’re about to cry and I need to let you.”

He was right. Hermione curled up in an alcove under the invisibility cloak and silently sobbed. The best that that ever happened to her was being snatched away. And there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it.

Even if her side won, there was no guarantee that either of them would survive. And even if they both did, what sort of future would they have? He would be an outcast and she would be practically lynched if she went with him. There was no truly winning.

Everything she ever cared about was lost.

Draco went on to kill Dumbledore a few months later. He released death eaters into the castle. He successfully killed Dumbledore and Hermione sobbed that night, for the innocence that they had both lost, for the love that would never blossom, and for all that they had lost.

Before she left Hogwarts for the last time, Hermione went to the base of Ravenclaw tower and had one last cigarette. She had a bottle of firewhisky at her lips and she drank to the future that would never be.

With the final inhale, she said her goodbyes to her old life and looked to the future with a fierce determination.

It was his wish that she win, and she would do her best to make it come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I fucked up and by accident, made this a longer story than 2 chapters. But here is chapter 2! Chapter 2 was just so long that I had to split it into a third on and then I will write AT LEAST one more.  
> WARNING!!!! THIS IS LIKE, PURE SMUT! LIKE, YOU'RE GONNA BE HORNY AF AFTER READING THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!  
> Enjoy!

It was after the trial, and Hermione found Draco two alleys away from the ministry entrance, smoking a cigarette.

She gave him a small smile and stood next to him, leaning against the wall.

He handed her the pack, letting her light up. She handed the pack back as she took a drag.

“So, what happens now?” Draco said softly.

“I don’t know. I think I’m supposed to get married to Ron, Harry to Ginny. Ron and Harry are off to auora training. I think I’ll return to Hogwarts for my 7th year.” Hermione rambled.

“What do you mean supposed to marry Ron?” Draco replied, a hint of jealously in his voice.

“I don’t know. We kissed during the battle, and I just don’t know. Everyone expects it.” Hermione sighed. She took another drag of her cigarette and stared at the wall in front of her. “What happens to you, Draco?”

Draco chuckled, “I don’t know. I was hoping you would tell me.”

“Well, I expect that you’ll return to Hogwarts to take your N.E.W.T.S., then you’ll marry some pureblood, and go into the family business of investment banking. The ministry should gradually unfreeze your assets.” Hermione replied. She refused to look at him. She didn’t want him to marry some pureblood, she wanted him to marry her.

“That sounds awful,” Draco laughed. He took a drag of his cigarette and looked down at Hermione.

“Why does it sound awful?”

“Because some pureblood will be stuffy and boring. Probably won’t tolerate my smoking. And I hate the family business. I want to do something meaningful, like train to be a healer. I was trained a bit during the war. But I doubt any healing school would take me on, unless something drastic happened.” He laughed.

Hermione finally looked at him, “Drastic?”

Draco shrugged, “I refuse to incriminate myself, Granger.”

Hermione turned her body so she was facing him fully, “Incriminate yourself? What does that mean, Malfoy? Did you lie to Wizengots? I put my neck out on the line for you, and you better not do something stupid!”

Draco looked down at the bushy haired witch. He tossed his cigarette to the ground, and grabbed her by the waist and the back of the head. He slammed his lips against hers. 

She was so stupid sometimes.

Hermione dropped her cigarette and returned his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her body leaned into his. She now knew what drastic meant, and she now knew why he didn’t want to marry a pureblood.

Draco pulled away, huffing for breath, “God damn it, Hermione. You’re so stupid sometimes! I don’t want you to do what you’re supposed to. I don’t want you to marry Ronald. How wretched would that be for you to be a Weasel. I want you to marry me. You don’t have to change your name to Malfoy, I hate the family traditions. You’re too amazing to settle for the Weasel.”

“Draco, I don’t know what-“

“Don’t say anything. Let me take you to dinner. We know a bit about each other, but not enough for me to drop to one knee right now. Please, don’t marry him for convenience. You deserve so much more.” Draco pleaded.

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded her head, “Yeah, dinner sounds lovely. But I’m not going inside your fucking house any time soon. You’ll have to work around my Hogwarts schedule.”

“I’ll just come back to Hogwarts with you. I think it’s safe to say that my 7th year of school wasn’t very educational. So, I’ll pick you up at 7pm? Where are you staying?”

“My parents old house. They’re not there, but it was vacant, and Molly Weasley is very imposing.” Hermione replied.

“Where is that?”

Hermione gave him her address, and he kissed her one last time. This time he dipped her. She squealed in delight, and gave him a quick peck before leaving the ally with a small wave of goodbye.

He chuckled as he watched her disappear behind the corner. He took out his wand and with a muted pop, apparated home.

Hermione stared at the two choices on her bed, Ginny was sitting on the corner of her bed, trying to help her decide.

“I still don’t know why you’re going out on a date with the ferret. I mean, I get why you’re not interested in my prat of a brother, I really do, but the ferret! You weren’t there for our time at Hogwarts last year.” 

“And you weren’t there mentally for me for sixth year. It was magical for us. A magical, beautiful, tragic love affair.” Hermione replied coolly.

“Fuck, I never knew that,” Ginny replied softly. 

“There is more than just one side of him Ginny. Now help me pick out a dress.” Hermione replied.

“The black one. Always go with a little black dress. The red one wouldn’t look good with your hair. Come on, let’s tame this mane you call hair. I don’t like Malfoy, I will never like him, but you’re obviously not telling me some things, and I will respect you. But I am NOT telling the boys about your date. You’re doing that.” Ginny replied.

Hermione laughed as she grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom to change. 

An hour later Hermione was ready and Ginny waved goodbye as she flooed back home. 

Hermione had five minutes left and she sat on the couch in her living room. Her hair was tamed and hung loosely down her back. Her dress was sleeveless with the top going around her neck. There was a keyhole in the that accented her breasts. The back of the dress was cut out and showed her bare back from her neck down to the smile of her back. 

Hermione put on her black stilettos. She rarely wore them because she rarely had reason to. She was tempted to wear flats, but Ginny told her that if she was going to go out with the ferret, she might as well go all out with the ferret. 

Ginny helped Hermione with her makeup, and Hermione had a wonderfully done smoky eye. She had on bright red lipstick, and looked like a prettier version of herself. She took a deep breath and jumped a bit when she heard the crack of Draco apparating.

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later. Hermione jumped up and stalked over to the door. She opened it and found Draco dressed in black with a green, silk tie. He was readjusting his cuff links when he looked up at her and smiled.

He seemed a little taken aback by her appearance.

“Wow, Hermione! You look amazing!” He said, his eyes raking over her body.

He grabbed her arms and kissed her cheek. She smelled like vanilla. 

“Thank you, Draco. You clean up well yourself.” Hermione teased. 

“Mhm, thank you, Granger.” He replied with a smile.

“Let me grab my coat.” Hermione said softly. 

She grabbed her coat off the coat rack next to the door, and Draco took it from her. She blushed as he helped her into her coat. As her back was turned, he pushed aside her hair and kissed her on the back of the neck. 

Hermione gasped as he kissed her neck softly for a second time. 

“You ready, Hermione?”

She nodded as she grabbed her purse off the table in the hallway. She closed the door behind her and pulled her wand from her thigh holster under her dress. She locked the door, and Draco took her hand.

They walked to behind a bush and apparated to an alley in London. 

Draco lead her from the alley, and Hermione wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him. Who was she kidding, she was completely infatuated with him.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I chose a muggle restaurant. I didn’t want to deal with the prophet sending a reporter or five to stalk us. And I figured you hadn’t told Potter or Weasley about us, and finding out in the morning paper is not a good way to do it.” He said as he lead her to a French restaurant. 

“Perfectly fine Draco. Thank you for considering that.” She replied.

Draco held open the door for her and Hermione walked through to be greeted by the maître d. Draco walked behind Hermione and gave his surname.

“Malfoy, reservation for two.” He said smoothly.

The maître d nodded and lead them to a table that was secluded by a wall and a few tall plants. He handed them menus and told them that the waitress would be by shortly.

Hermione opened her menu and looked through it. Suddenly she was grateful that her grandmother had insisted she learn french when she was younger, because the entire menu was in french.

Her grandmother was a french immigrant, moving to the UK right before the Holocost. Though she didn’t practice, Hermione was Jewish. Her grandmother and great uncle had fled from persecution right before the border closed.

Draco peered at Hermione from over his menu. She was focused on reading her menu.

“Can you read it?” Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, “Yes. My grandmother insisted that I learn french at a young age. I’m fluent in it because that was the only language she would speak when I was visiting her. She was a french immigrant. I’m actually glad that her and her brother are dead, they were wonderful people that helped raise me and it would have killed me to erase her memories.”

“Erase her memories?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” Hermione replied, finally looking up, “I erased my parents’ memories right before hunting the horocruxes. And then I sent them to Australia. I did such a good job that the spell cannot be reversed without causing severe damage.”

Draco was silent for a few moments; his quicksilver eyes focused on her face in an intense gaze. Hermione was the first to look away, his stare feeling too intense.

Draco sighed, “You sacrificed a lot. I am sorry that I helped to put you in that position. I am glad that you won.”

Hermione grimaced, “I’m glad you lost honestly. I wish you had defected.”

“I thought about it multiple times. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’m a coward and not nearly as you Gryffindors.”

Hermione gave a small smile, “I’m still surprised that you didn’t join our side for advantage. It was clear that Voldemort was going to lose when we got closer to the end.”

“Like I said, I’m a coward who ran away during the battle. That is the only reason that I am still here and not Askaban. If I had to do it over, I would have pled for sanctuary from Dumbledore.” Draco said quietly. “I never wanted to kill him. But I am a murderer.”

Hermione was silent and she stared at the table for a few moments before looking up. “Honestly Draco, I think you helped the cause. Just listen to me. You were a pawn in the game that Dumbledore was playing. Dumbledore knew that Harry was a horocrux and he knew that Voldemort needed to kill Harry so Voldemort could die. Dumbledore was also a pawn; who sacrificed himself to exacerbate the war. If he hadn’t done that, Voldemort would have never felt empowered to come out further into the open. The battle at the Ministry might have revealed him, but Dumbledore was the only thing stopping him from coming out public and picking up speed from his cause. Dumbledore most likely knew about your mission. Snape was a double agent, and Dumbledore planned the entire thing. You both were pawns in this great game of chess.”

Draco was silent then gave a small smile, “That actually kind of makes me feel better. Your reasoning is very sound.”

Hermione shrugged, “You can’t thank me, Ron came up with it. I’m horrid at chess, but Ron figured it out. Which surprised me.”

“Speaking of Ron, who is he to you?” Draco asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Hermione laughed, “He is nothing more than my best friend. We might have been leaning towards a relationship, but that is now dead in the water. I don’t want to be with him.”

Draco broke out into a smile.

Right then, the waitress arrived and took their orders.

Draco ordered Basil salmon terrine and Hermione ordered Foie gras. Draco also ordered a bottle of Champagne.

“For a toast.” Draco said smiling.

Hermione actually giggled, “A toast to what?”

“A toast to a beautiful woman having dinner with my sorry self.” Draco smiled.

Hermione blushed.

They made small talk, avoiding the heavy topics.

Hermione asked about his possible return to Hogwarts. Draco told her that he had owled McGonagall. and was waiting for a response.

Hermione beamed. “Excellent. I want you to get an education so we can get you in the St. Mungo’s healing program.”

Draco blushed for the first time in a long time. “I doubt they’ll take me.”

“They will if I’m advocating for you.” Hermione said determined.

Draco smiled, “Thank you, Hermione.”

A few minutes later, their dinners arrived along with the champagne.

“To the beautiful lady sitting across from me,” Draco said, a wide smile on his face.

Hermione raised her glass, “To your freedom.”

They gently clinked their glasses together and drank.

A warm fuzzy feeling filled Hermione as she looked at Draco; his smile meeting his mercury eyes. She sighed inwardly. For the first time in a long time, something was perfect.

Draco walked Hermione to her door as they apparated back to her house.

“I had fun tonight.” Draco said softly.

Hermione smiled, “Um, do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?”

“Well, it’s too late for caffeinated beverages.” Draco stated.

Hermione laughed, “That’s not what I meant, Draco. It’s an excuse to get you to come inside my house.”

“Oh. OH!” Draco replied, “Yes, I would love a cup of coffee!”

Hermione laughed and took his hand. She waved her wand and walked inside her house. She casted a sensory spell and found nobody else at her house or any signs of intrusions. She smiled.

“What was that?” Draco asked curiously.

“Well, there are still people at large who are dedicated to Voldemort. I have to check every time I leave the house, incase my wards fail.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Draco replied.

Hermione turned and faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips, “Not your fault. You chose the right side in the end.”

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her lower back, “So that cup of coffee?”

Hermione laughed and pulled away. She started walking to the kitchen and peered behind her shoulder, “Well, you were right about the caffeine. Does a glass of firewhiskey  
sound good?”

“That sounds amazing,” Draco replied. He followed her into the kitchen, where Hermione was getting down two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. He walked to stand behind her and pushed aside her hair, kissing the back of her neck.

Hermione moaned softly as she placed the glasses and bottles on the counter.

Draco pushed aside her hair and kissed the side of her neck this time. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her back into him.

Hermione gasped and moaned.

Draco pulled away and chuckled deeply. 

Hermione whimpered. “Why did you stop?” she asked.

“Because I want some of that firewhiskey.” Draco teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes but poured them each a glass. She turned to face him and found him incredibly close to her. He towered over her, even with her in her stilettos. She gulped as she handed him his glass and he took a few steps back from her, putting the glass to his lips.

He kept his eyes opened and focused on her with an intense gaze.

Hermione quickly looked away and walked over to the couch where she sat on the edge of it.

Draco chuckled and followed her, sitting on the other end of the couch. He took a casual position, leaning back against the couch and placing one leg on his opposite thigh. He draped his arm on the back of the couch as he drank his firewhiskey.

Hermione finished her drink before him, practically gulping it down. She dared a look at Draco and found him giving off his infamous smirk.

He finished his glass and placed it on the end table.

“Come here.” He commanded, removing his leg from his thigh.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood, kicking off her shoes. She had decided that if he was going to be incredibly sexy, she would outdo him.

She walked over to him and hiked her dress over her panties and sat on his lap facing him, one leg on each side of his body.

She was a few inches higher than him in this position and looked down at him with bedroom eyes.

Draco groaned as his member hardened under her.

Hermione placed on hand on each of his shoulders and pressed her lip to his forehead, then moved her lips to his ear.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered.

Draco groaned again, “Fuck.” he whispered as Hermione nibbled on his ear.

His hands went to her waist and he pulled her hard against him, so she could feel his hardened member.

Hermione moaned at the friction.

Her lips moved to his neck, kissing down the side of his neck to his shirt. She left a trail of lipstick marks.

Draco moaned again, his hands slipping off her waist and up her dress to feel her bare skin.

Hermione sat back on her haunches and started unbuttoning his jacket.

Draco pulled off his jacket and Hermione grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her and pressing her lips against his softly.

Draco deepened the kiss, removing one hand from her body and placing it on the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves in her curls as he pulled her as close as physically possible.

Hermione pulled away about fifteen seconds later and looked down to quickly undo his tie and shirt. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and Draco pulled it off the rest of the way. She slid her hands up his chest, starting at his waist up to his shoulders. He was still super fit.

Hermione gulped.

Draco slid a hand up her back and found the zipper at the back of her dress. He pulled it down and Hermione’s dress started slipping off her shoulders.

Draco pushed her dress up further and Hermione pulled it off her body. She wasn’t wearing a bra as it was a dress you don’t wear a bra with; her naked breasts were out for Draco to immediately play with and she was left with just her lacy red panties.

“Fuck,” Draco whispered as he placed a warm hand on her right breast. Hermione’s head tilted back as she moaned. Draco leaned up and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently.

Hermione moaned again. this time a tiny bit louded.

She looked down at him.

“Bedroom, now.” she commanded as she got off him and stood.

She waited for him to stand before taking his hand in hers and leading him into the bedroom.

Draco stared at her butt as they went up the stairs to her bedroom. Hermione was purposefully shaking her hips for him to further enjoy the show.

Once they reached her room and Hermione opened the door, Draco slapped her ass with an open hand. Hermione jumped but moaned at the same time. She walked to the bed and bent over it.

Peering over her shoulder, she captured his gaze, “Do that again.”

Draco complied and walked over to her, smacking her ass with an open palm a few more times, alternating cheeks.

Hermione moaned each time. This was something that she never expected that she would like, but by Merlin, she loved it.

Hermione ordered him to stop a few minutes later, and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. She curled her finger in a “come here” motion. WHen Draco took a few steps towards her, his waist at level with her head, Hermione undid his slacks and pulled out his hardened member.

She wrapped her lips around the tip and started to gently suck.

She was a novice at this, but her inexperience was met with enthusiasm. She didn’t bite or use teeth, and that was the most important thing in Draco’s opinion.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he placed a hand on the back of her head. He didn’t dare thrust, knowing that she would probably have a sensitive gag reflex and it might scare her.

He stopped her a few minutes later, panting. “If you don’t stop now, I will cum, and I don’t want to cum yet.”

Hermione nodded and smiled.

“Lay on the bed,” Draco ordered as he pushed his slacks and pants down, stepping out of them.

Hermione complied and laid her head on the pillow, arms by her head.

Draco crawled on top of her and started to kiss the side of her neck, nibbling on it gently, tracing her collarbones with his tongue.

Hermione moaned loudly as he kissed down her body, stopping by her breasts to suck on her nipples. He wasn’t gentle but he wasn’t rough. A perfect balance in between the two.

He continued down her body, circling her belly button with his tongue.

He finally reached her panties after a lot of teasing and pulled them down gently all the way to her ankles.

Hermione kicked them off and Draco pushed her legs apart, kissing her thighs and tracing the lips of her pussy.

Hermione moaned as he separated her lips, and delved into her cunt, his tongue tracing her clit.

Hermione almost screamed as her back arched in pleasure.

Draco buried his face in her pussy, licking her opening, her clit, everywhere. He nibble gently at her and then stuck his middle finger inside of her as he lapped at her clit.

“Draco!” she moaned. Her left hand buried itself inside his hair, pushing him closer.

Draco pumped his finger inside of her cunt, before adding his ring finger right next to his middle.

“Draco, Draco, Draco,” Hermione chanted, feeling herself grow closer and closer to the edge.

When Draco added his pointer finger, a total of 3 fingers stretching her cunt, Hermione screamed as she went over the edge. She tried to pull away, the feeling so intense. Draco slammed an arm against her waist and kept finger fucking her as he sucked on her clit. He pushed her over the edge another time a few minutes later, causing her to scream again.

“Please Draco,” she panted, “Please, it’s so intense.” she begged.

Draco smirked as his lips and fingers left her cunt and he pressed his lips against her thighs before crawling next to her and pulling him into his arms.

Herrmione turned so her back was against her body, her butt perfectly placed on his member. She wiggled her butt a bit, making him moan. A hand went to her breast, gently squeezing.

He kissed her neck softly, before whispering huskily in her ear, “Let me know when you’re ready for me to bury myself inside your pretty, pink cunt.”

Hermione moaned as she wiggled her butt again. She was trying to catch her breath, and waiting for the tingling to stop. She turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his, tasting herself.

Her hand wrapped around his member and she slid it up and down slowly and gently, causing him to moan against her mouth.

After snogging for a few minutes, Hermione pulled away and nodded her head.

That’s all the Draco needed.

He rolled her onto her back and balanced his weight on his left arm as he climbed on top of her. He lined himself up with her opening and buried himself inside of her in one thrust.

Hermione moaned as her arms went around his form and her fingernails dug into his back.

Draco fucked her nice and hard this time, promising himself that he would make love to her later, but right now, he wanted to fuck her.

Hermione enjoyed this rougher Draco. While she wanted it to be slow and steady eventually, she wanted to be fucked. It had been so long.

Draco buried his head in her hair, his lips pressed against her ear. “Fuck you’re beautiful.” he whispered.

She moaned and turned her head to capture his lips with hers. 

Draco focused on not cumming prematurely. He wanted to make this last for her, to get her to cum before he did; and he succeeded. A few minutes later, Draco found her g-spot, and he pounded into it. Hermione screamed.

She tumbled over the edge for the third time. Draco pumped inside her five more times before hitting his high. He groaned as he buried his head into her hair.

Hermione smiled and rubbed her fingernails up and down his back as Draco focused on not crushing her with his weight as he tried to catch his breath.

After a few moments, he crawled off her and laid on his side. He pulled Hermione onto her side, facing him, and pulled her tightly against his body.

Hermione shivered as a chill set in. Her body was hot, and the room was cool.

Draco pulled the blankets from under them and pulled them over their bodies.

Hermione snuggled against him and fell asleep a few moments later. 

Draco smiled and buried his face in her hair, kissing the crown of her head before falling asleep a few minutes after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, please review and leave Kudos!   
> Thank you to everyone who has begged for more, and everyone in my Dramione group who has supported me!  
> I'm working on chapter 3 right now, and will post as soon as it's done today or tomorrow (probably today). I'm being snowed in, (live in Iowa, we're having a blizzard, and I'm just hoping that my partner can make it home from work okay without getting stuck!)  
> I will probably be house bound for the next few days because of this blizzard we're having and I don't want to face the wind!  
> Thank you for everything y'all do!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, then leave a review and Kudos, and I MIGHT do a second chapter. I have it half written, but I don't want to finish it if no one will read it!


End file.
